Heero and the Sank Kingdom
by cheryblosom
Summary: Heero has to help Relena save and rebuild her kingdom. relena and heero This is my very first fanfic and i dont even remember it so tell me how it is. this is from fresh. year...


Arigatou- Thanks!

Daijoubu- It's ok

Domo Arigatou- Thanks a lot!

Gomenasai- I'm sorry!

Gomen ne- Forgive me, sorry

Heiki, heiki- that's alright

Nani? - What?

Oi minna!- Hey everybody!

Disclamer:  Oi Minna,  This is My very very first fanfic EVER so don't shoot me, I  now have better ones that are 'Hold Me Tight' and 'Someone Familiar'.This is my first fanfic of Gundam Wing so it might be bad. So if you hate the beginning stop reading it now.  I'm a beginner at this so at least give it a try.  I also know that I don't own the Characters, so don't yell at me.  Another thing you need to know is that the characters are not the same as in the shows. That is all for now, I hope you like it!!

Heero and The Sank Kingdom

There once lived a beautiful young girl named Relena Dorilan.  Her goal was to achieve peace, but it wasn't happening because there are some people that have to fight.  Many people loved her, but she loved one impractically, and his name was Heero Yuy.  He plays and important part in this because Relena runs after him where ever he goes.  Now we get to the fun part because he doesn't notice it till he gets GUNDAM ZERO.  Suddenly Heero wanted to be free of Relena's grasp, and didn't want to love her anymoreL.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He knew this because Gundam Zero could tell him anything, including who his enemies are, and what's gonna happed to him next (pretty freaky, huh?), also who his friends were.  Relena wasn't pleased with this, she couldn't find anywhere to hide with out him saying, "Go home, Relena," or "I know where you are, Relena."  More dead silence, she wouldn't budge 'cause she was too scared.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Relena was crying and wining, and finally said; "Heero let me by your side, please."

"No, you'll get in my way, and I don't want you to get hurt," he shouted climbing into his cockpit of his Gundam.  Heero went to go fight for freedom, but Relena doesn't think so, and so she doubts him.  Looking at her made him shallow, he had to tell her this one last thing, "I'm on your side, don't worry.  I'll make sure 'Treize' doesn't get to you, and if he does 'Omeo Koro SU'. For you, call me if he does!" he through her a phone or something and he got back in the cockpit, and started walking into the sunset, away from Sank Kingdom, but all of a sudden Relena jumped right in front of the Gundam.

 "Heero, you don't understand.  I just want to help you when you win, and be there when you do!" she shouted right at him not staring him down. Relena fell to the ground and started pounding on it. "I feel like I am so helpless to you, HEERO!" She had nowhere to go, and she did feel helpless! 

"Relena, I don't want you to get hurt!" Heero felt like he was screaming at him self, but jumped out of the cockpit and glared at Relena. "Now! Move out of the way!!" Yelling at Relena, "Why, why do you have to be sooo stubborn?"

With that she took off running as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. _'Why did he have to yell at me?  I don't get it.  Heero, I don't want you to get hurt!  Do you understand? So do you?!?!?!?!' _yelling at herself.  _'God, I'm sooo confused.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile at Heero 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Why did I yell at her, she didn't mean any harm!' He said in his mind. "Why did I make run?  Oh, god, I wish you could hear me say, Gomen ne, Relena," Heero said in a low voice.  'I didn't mean I, but I really don't want you to get hurt.' 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

Back at Relena 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," screamed Relena.

"Heero heard this and came to see what was the matter (he bought his Gundam).  (Stomp, stomp, stomp!)

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," she screamed again.  Relena had fallen the second time.  She thought for sure that Treize had spotted her.

Heero got out of the Gundam and picked up Relena from the ground.  "What's the matter?" he asked her.  He had no other thing to say, but that.  What else could he ask her?

"I……………..I saw Treize. In a mobile suit," said Relena crying/stumbling over her words.

"Well?"

"Well…" she looked puzzled and confused, "What?"

"Well, did he see you?" He asked franticly and in a high voice.

"I really couldn't tell you, but…" as she was gonna finish her sentence, she was cut off.

"But……… What he did see you!?" he yelled this time, but in a worried tone.

Relena finished her sentence as, "BUT when I screamed I think so.  I'm still not sure."  There was a dead silence between them both until, "Arigatou, Heero," and they both gave a weird look. 'As in what did s/he mean?'

" For what?"

"Well…" they looked at each other strangely again, "Coming to save me, Heero," she said quietly.

"Well, Gomenasai for making you run.  Gomen ne," Heero said in a low voice, while talking to her, he was making sure that Traize wasn't coming.

"Daijoubu.  I am really used to it, or should be by now," she said in a low voice also.  " Most the boys tell me to 'bug off', it may not make me feel too good, but I should be used to it."

"Relena I didn't mean it that way, but if that is how you feel, go ahead and think that.  Get in the left hand and I'll take you back to the Sank Kingdom," he was now feeling really bad for her, and bent down to pick her up.  Heero carried Relena over to the left hand, and set her down gently.  " I want you to be safe, so I'll take you back there.  Is that okay?"

"Heero?" she asked.

"Nani?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just let me near you a little longer," Relena said hugging him.  By now he had on a dark shade of red, while they were hugging.  They stopped and he got into the cockpit of his Gundam with her in his left hand of his Gundam.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile back at Sank Kingdom 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When they got to Sank Kingdom they had already found out that Traize had been there looking for her. _. The entire Kingdom was trashed.  Buildings were thrown all over the place.  People were thrown all over the place, and even cars smashed.  Relena was crying, and Heero could tell. While walking slowly, Heero and Relena came upon the shredded Castle.  Through the Castle they could see Noin, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei because Heero had given them all a message that they would be there in a little while.  "Relena are you okay?" asked Noin franticly.  "What happened?"

You could barely hear her say, "Nothing happened", because she had been crying. Then she said something else, "Heero told me it would be better for me to be here, so he gave you all a message that said to come here," she started to cry even harder than before.  "But I guess that I'm not safe here either," she looked out of her window, and then fell to the ground.

" You're right its not safe here," Quatre said that glaring at Heero, but he was just staring at Relena.  Heero bent down and hugged her.  You could tell, just by looking at her that she felt better.  "Now we have to evacuate everyone that is still alive.  So there is no reason why she has to come back. There is no one here to be ruling over.  There is no point that she needs to come here again!" Quatre was yelling at everybody.

            Relena was feeling worse because he said that, but he was right.  "NOW WHERE WILL I GO?!" she asked all the boys.  "TO SPACE WITH MY BROTHER!?" Relena was now yelling because she was soooooooo confused.  "HEERO, TELL ME WHERE! WHERE AM I GOING?! ANSWER ME THAT!" she felt even worse, and crying ever harder than before.

            Duo knelt down and said to her, "There is no need to yell at us.  There is a place………"

            Relena stood straight up and screeched louder at Duo and then Heero, "…Oh, yeah, don't tell me not to yell.  He's going to give me away to my brother, and what happens to me when my brother gives me over to Treize?  My brother is very good friends with Treize, you know!!" they could all tell that she was not happy at all, because she had ran off somewhere.

            "Heero, if you were thinking…" Trowa began to say.

             "I wasn't thinking that at all Relena, what in the world gave you that idea!!" Heero was now yelling at Relena for saying that.

            "Heero, calm down.  She could stay with you.  After all, she is your girlfriend!" Trowa and the other boys were laughing at what Trowa had said.  

            Heero turned and gave them a really mean glare. He was mostly staring at Trowa.  " I'm going to find Relena, and find her a place to stay."

            They all jerked and then all the boys looked at each other and said, "What!!  You can't do that!" 

            Even though they were surprised, Noin wasn't.  Although Noin was stumbled on how why he would want to do that she chipped in and said, "Heero, I'm coming to."

            They found her and told her that he, Heero, would find a place for her to stay.  Eventually he found a place for her.  So, Heero decided to go back and ask Quatre if he could stay with her and the 'Maguenat Core'.  Now Relena would've objected to this, but Quatre called his home, and as soon as he got off the phone, Quatre told Heero that they had come to an agreement.  The agreement was that they would build her a new room underground where it would be safe.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Relena was told that the 'Maguenat Core' was gonna have to build her room where Treize wouldn't find her.  Even though Treize couldn't find her, he was still looking. It has been about three months since he started looking for her.  Heero knew that he wouldn't find her, so now she knows why Heero had asked the 'Maguenat Core'.  Even though Relena wasn't found, sooner or later Relena had thanked Heero for what he had done.  The reason why Treize wasn't looking for her, is only because Wufei had killed him, and that they had a present back at her home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They by now were in the mobil suit and near Sank Kingdom.  Relena could see most of HER country and started crying 'cause she was so happy.

            "Heero, …………" she was beginning to say, but………

            "Hmmm…………  What?" he said in a calm voice.

            "Domo Arigatou," she was happy that he had come to bring her home and also to stay with her.

            "Heiki, heiki," he was happy to know that she was happy. And they were almost done with her Kingdom so she can stay there and rule it, and like always he would be there by her side.


End file.
